


A Hogwarts Adventure

by 1Queen_of_Hell1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts, I'm Sorry, Its my first work ever, Other, also im no native speaker, no romantic relationships, please have a bit of mercy, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Queen_of_Hell1/pseuds/1Queen_of_Hell1
Summary: What happens when a Potterhead gets tossed into the World of Her Dreams?Exactly, CHAOS.And in this book, I'm gonna tell you the story of me, Leonie O'Moore, and what happened when my dream of attending Hogwarts came true.Note: Horrible Description, I know, Sorry xD Also I have zero writing experience so please have a bit of mercy and tell me what to do better, Oh and I am no native English speaker so I apologize for grammar mistakes.Enjoy!-Leo over and out!





	A Hogwarts Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is, as mentioned, my first story ever but I still hope you enjoy it.  
> Please let me know what to do better in the comments.
> 
> -Enjoy!

4 years. 4 years of waiting, hoping and bitter disappointment. For what? You may ask, I'll tell you: my Hogwarts Letter. Every day since my 11th birthday I have been desperately waiting for an owl to knock at my window and give me an old-fashioned, yellowish faded letter with a red wax seal on it. And every single year, I was greeted with disappointment when there was no owl to bring the post of my dreams. So here I am, 15 years of age and preparing for the next bitter pill. "Leo!".

My thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling my name, to be exact, my mom yelling my name up the stairs. °thank goodness, I didn't have my earphones on° I thought, she hates it more than anything when she has to say my name 50 times without me hearing it.

"What?" I yell back, the answer follows shortly "Lunch's ready!"-"Coming!".

I put my Computer away and made my way out of my blanket fort. Yes, you heard me correctly, a 15-year-old girl having a blanket ford. Judge me all you want, these things, are bloody amazing!

I walked out of my room, down the stairs, passed the kitchen and walked into the living room where our dining table stood. I looked curiously at the table. Fish fingers. My brown eyes light up. I freaking love this stuff, there even better with custard but my parents think it's disgusting sooo ... no custard and fish fingers for me. I walked to my chair, wanting to sit down, only to notice my lovely black cat named Little there. Seemingly having decided to use my chair as a sleeping spot. I looked at her "Really?!". My voice oozed with annoyance. Seriously don't get me wrong, I love this cat and I would give my life for her, but sometimes...

Sighing I took one more step forward, gently lifted her up and sat her down at her pile of blankets or Throne as I prefer to call it. Walking back again I finally sat down and waited for my parents.

My Father was the first to come in and sat down. "Where's Mom?" I asked looking to my left. My father shrugged "Outside, Smoking I think". I rolled my eyes. Cigarettes. The worst thing to be ever created and I hate it when my mom's smoking. Because every single one of those dammed things shortens her life about five minutes and as much she annoys me sometimes, I don't want her to die.

As she finally came back inside we started lunch and talked about nothing in particular.

Having finished, I beamed:" Very delicious". "Thank you" came the answer and a chuckle from my right "Will you cook tomorrow?". Thinking for a few seconds I asked "You're at home? or at Work?"-"Home". I pouted so no flesh for me and dad cause my mom's vegetarian. God knows why because come on flesh is the best thing in existence!

"Kay. I'm gonna look for something" with that I stood up and brought my plate to the dishwasher. Which is, by the way, the second greatest thing to be ever invented because I personally think washing the dishes by hand is just GROSS.

Having been invited to a Birthday Party of my father's best friend my parents said Goodbye about half an hour later. Not that I was really bothered by it because FREEDOM. Finally, I had the couch and the big TV for myself and no parents telling me I should spend more time outside and socialize. A shiver made his way through my body because simply the thought of it was terrible. Don't get me wrong I don't hate EVERYBODY just...most.

I started the PlayStation and played Mario Kart or at least I attempted to because trust me when I tell you I'm literally the worst in Mario Kart. I fall off the road every 15 seconds or drive in some sort of wall. 2 1/2 hours of cursing later I gave up and threw the controller with a loud "FUCK YOU" to the other side of the couch, well I wanted it to land there but since I don't really have a great aim it landed on the floor. "God dammit.." I signed and got up to get it.

There came a sound from our front door, to be more precise from our mail slot.

Assuming that it was simply some letters for my parents I made my way to the door but there was something that I hadn't really expected: A old-fashioned, yellowish faded letter with a red wax seal enriching it. I simply stood there for 2 minutes starring while my brain desperately tried to catch up on what was going on. Still being in a slight daze, I made the last few steps and picked up the letter. Turning it over it read in elegant cursive handwriting:

Miss L. O'Moore

The Room Upstairs

662 St. John's Road

Oxford

OX25 5KC

4 years. 4 Years of waiting, hoping and bitter disappointment. For what? You may ask, I'll tell you: This.


End file.
